1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to power systems and, more particularly, to quiet portable power systems.
2. The Relevant Technology
A dual power source automatic switch circuit and an isolation apparatus are discussed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0260538. The automatic switch circuit includes a main power source circuit and a backup power source circuit. The main and backup power source circuits include manual switches installed in a manual switch zone and isolated by a sub-isolation board. The main switch includes elements coupled in series. The backup power source circuit includes a backup switch with multiple elements coupled in parallel. The power source includes a power monitor module to monitor abnormal conditions of the main and backup power source circuits, and control the switch elements to perform power supply transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,464 discusses a mobile computer aided design apparatus. The apparatus includes a vehicle having a computer aided design workstation. The workstation is coupled to a router with wireless communication transceivers. An uninterruptible power supply is coupled to the computer aided design work station, the router, and to the engine. A cut-off switch is coupled between an inverter and a second battery.
A portable power storage and supply system having an AC charger and a DC charger is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,019. The AC and DC charging and discharging can be carried at one time. The system includes an inverter, battery modules and controllers. DC charging can include energy from a renewable energy source. The battery modules are separable from the system for providing DC energy for energizing automotive battery jumper cables or for energizing DC powered devices.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.